This invention relates to an improved electrical generator and, more particularly, it concerns novel means of powering such a generator relying on the conversion of natural energy such as, for example, solar energy, wave energy and wind energy into electrical energy. In this regard, the present invention employs little or no fossil fuel as its energy source. As such, in an age of limited supply and spiraling costs of such fuels, the present invention presents an economical and highly efficient alternative to electrical generating means heretofore employed.
The present invention is particularly suitable for use in electrical generating plants supplying electrical energy to large metropolitan areas. Typically, these generating plants employ a power plant to power the actual electrical generator. The amount of power provided by the power plant has a direct bearing on the amount of electrical energy produced by the electrical generator. Moreover, the cost of producing this power is directly reflected in the cost of the end product--namely useable electrical energy. Therefore, in those instances where electrical generators are powered by relatively inexpensive, yet reliable means, the cost of useable electrical energy is porportionally reduced.
In the past, numerous techniques have been used to produce the necessary power to drive the massive electrical generators of the type employed to supply the electrical power to large cities. Traditionally, four basic sources of power have been and currently are utilized. The first relies on the conversion of thermal energy into mechanical energy by means of steam or gas powered turbines. A second means employs the conversion of thermal energy into mechanical energy by means of internal combustion engines using diesal or gasoline fuels to power them. A third type utilizes kinetic energy generated by the force of falling water and converts this into mechanical energy to power hydroelectric turbines. The fourth approach is the more recent use of nuclear energy to power steam turbines. While each of these well known and commonly accepted powering means has heretofore provided adequate power to drive such electrical generators, none represent the ideal power source. Most present numerous disadvantages, either from an economical, environmental or safety viewpoint.
Those systems which depend on any type of fossil fuel are faced with spiraling costs and limited availability. The principal fuels employed, namely coal, natural gas and petroleum and its derivitives are no longer the inexpensive and readily available commodities they had once been. Further, as the more readily available sources of these fuels become depleted, their costs will rise even further as more sophisticated and thus more expensive methods are employed to recover them from the depths of the earth.
Power plants which rely on the kinetic energy generated by the force of falling water have recently attracted more attention. Due however, to the limited sites where these power plants may be constructed, their construction and development costs have proven particularly high, especially when compared to fuel powered generators. As such, the number of such plants built annually is very small when compared to the number of fuel powered plants constructed during a like time period.
In recent years, many power companies have been investigating the use of, and actually constructing nuclear power plants to supply the energy for the massive generators required to power large cities. It has been found that the fission and fussion of complex nuclei materials liberate enormous quantities of energy. This method has attracted a great deal of public attention due to the claim by many environmentalists that such plants, and particularly the emissions and discharges therefrom, have a deleterious effect on the surrounding environment.
Means of harnessing natural energy to drive electrical generators have been explored in the past, however, for one reason or another, most methods of powering electrical generators of the magnitude needed to create electrical enery for large, metropolitan cities have been discounted. Specifically, methods of converting wind, energy, wave energy and solar energy into the mechanical energy required to power such generators have been investigated, however, the magnitude and complexitity of harnessing such natural energy have heretofore presented an obstacle to its conversion into electrical energy. Little work has been done with respect to wave and solar energy and the employment of wind energy has advanced little since the Dutch windmill.